Sympathy of the Heart
by ladylibra73
Summary: AU- Stephanie leaves California behind for a better life in New Jersey and finds love.


Sympathy of the Heart

AU - Stephanie leaves California behind for a better life in New Jersey and finds love.

_**Prologue**_

_**2014**_

It was four am and I had to go to the bathroom. I got back into bed and looked at Carlos. He was so handsome when he is asleep. He is also handsome when he is awake too. It was just the way he is sleeping that makes him look so good. Laying on his back, his head facing me. The covers covering his middle. He has such a buff body. Muscular arms and eight pack abs. His hair was long that went past his shoulders a little. Carlos could be a model, but that isn't his profession. Carlos is a bounty hunter. Not so long ago, I didn't have a grand life that I have now. I ran away from home and lived on the streets and I got arrested for breaking into houses, stealing womens jewelry and drugs. My name is Stephanie Manoso and let me tell you my story.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**2001**_

My friends Kaylee, Zoey and I were walking down the dark street looking for a house to rob. It seemed every house we went to had a sensor light. We went to another one and no lights came on. Kaylee opened the door with a lockpick and walked in the house. Kaylee and Zoey walked in the master bedroom to see if there were any jewelry while I went in the bathroom to see if there a were any good drugs. Then I heard a siren and lights flashing. Kaylee and Zoey took what they grabbed and made a run for the front door. When they opened the door, the cops were already there. I watched from around the corner.

"Hands up!"

Kaylee and Zoey held up their hands as the cops came in and cuffed them. I climbed out the window and turned around to find a cop.

"You're under arrest. Turn around."

He read me my rights, cuffed me and escorted me to the car. All three of us were taken to the police station. The next day, we were taken to court and sent to juvie. When I turned eighteen, I was released. I didn't know where to go and I couldn't go back to my father's house. I found a job at a restaurant working as a waitress. A month later, I signed up for night school. I took a computer class and learned office work. Three months later, I found an ad in the paper that they need an office clerk for an company. I filled out an application and a couple days later, I got hired and I quit waitressing. Five years later, I took another course in accounting and applied for accounting job and I got it. Saturday night I went out to a club and there I met Robert. We hit off and have been together for seven years and I moved in with him. Then things changed. Robert got hurt on the job. He works at a construction site. He broke his leg in two places. He spent a month in physical therapy. Then three weeks after, he returned to work and a couple weeks later, he was let go. I told him to keep looking. He got mad at me and slapped me. Robert browsed the internet and applied for jobs. He got rejected five times. One night he came to bed and he wanted to make love and I said no and he punched me. The next morning, he apologized and said he would never do that again. He did find part time work for a trucking company. The hours he worked was 6pm till midnight. I decided to go to bed at ten.

_**2000**_

_I was in my room listening to music. I heard a pounding on my door. I turned down the stereo. My father opened the door._

_"How many times do I have to tell you to turn down that damn music?"_

_"No one was home."_

_"Well, I am home now. This is the third time I had to tell you. How many more times is this going to continue?"_

_"It's not. I will use headphones from now on."_

_"You better."_

_A few days later, I graduated from high school and Kaylee came over._

_"Let's play some music." said Kaylee._

_A few minutes later, the pounding of the door startled the girls. I turned off the CD player. The door opened._

_"This is the last straw. I am getting rid of this thing."_

_He pulled the plug and took the CD player out of my room. He came back._

_"Kaylee, could you please. I have to talk to my daughter."_

_Kaylee left with her head down._

_"I told you numerous times to turn it down and you didn't listen."_

_"You weren't here."_

_"Well, I came home. Maybe if you didn't have the music so loud, you would know I would be here. It's time you learned your lesson. Stand up please."_

_My father raised his hand and slapped me in the face. _

_"Maybe that will teach you."_

_A few days later, I was making supper for my dad. When he came home, it wasn't done yet._

_"Why isn't supper ready yet? Supper is supposed to be ready when I get home."_

_"Sorry. I had to go to the store on the way home. It won't happen again."_

_"You're right it won't happen again."he said as he raised his hand slapped me in the face. Not once, but twice._

_Later that night, after my father went to bed, I decided I was going to run away. I was getting sick of my father abusing me. I dressed in sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. I opened the window and ran off into the night. _

_**2014**_

I woke up startled. I had nightmares about my father abusing me. I'm glad I ran away from my father. I was sick of taking care of him. You see, my father became an alcoholic when my mother died and now he couldn't work. He got fired from his job because he had alcohol in his locker. Well, I had enough of his abuse. That night I ran away from my father as far as I could. Well, I am running away again. I looked at the clock. It was twelve am and Robert wasn't home yet. I got up to go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. There was a small bruise near my eye, bruises on my arms. I told myself I had enough. I got dressed and some put some clothes in my backpack. I emptied my bank account the day before without Robert knowing about it. I gathered my stuff and left the bedroom and out of the house. I left the car and walked to the Amtrak station. I decided to take a train to the east coast. I went to the Amtrak station to look at the schedule. One will be leaving Saturday, tonight at 6:15 and I will be in Chicago on Monday 3:15 in the afternoon. As I went up to the desk someone grabbed me and carried me to an alley. This guy in a hooded sweatshirt aimed a gun at me.

"Give me your money."

I quickly grabbed for my money gave it to the guy and he ran off. I walked back to the station and sat on the bench. Then I noticed a table where a man was selling jewelry. I told myself I would never steal again. So I went over to the table and looked at the jewelry. I looked over at the man and he was helping out a customer. So I took one and pretended to look it over and examine it and I did the same with the other two. I looked at the man again and he was still helping out the customer. I put the jewels in my pocket and ran. I heard the guy yell out stop. I ran out of the station and hid in the alley. I waited until the cops disappeared and as I walked out of the alley, I found a pawn shop. I showed the clerk the jewelry and he gave me two thousand dollars for them. Now I had money for a ticket to get on a train. I put on my sunglasses and got myself a ticket.I looked at the schedule again. When I arrive in Chicago, I can get on the Capital Limited Train at 6:40 PM on Monday and arrive in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania the next day at 5 in the morning and from Pittsburgh to Newark I will take a bus. No problem at all. All day I tried to keep myself hidden. At five thirty, they started to board people. I found my seat and got comfortable. Forty five minutes later, we were moving and I was leaving California behind.

Monday finally came and I was in Chicago. I went to find the Capital Limited Train. I looked at the schedule and it said it was on time. It just hasn't arrived yet. I sat down and looked around. People were coming and going. By five, the train arrived. I grabbed a bite to eat and by 6:15, people were boarding. I sat in the window seat and by 6:40, we left Chicago. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

_**2001**_

_I was driving my dad home from the bank. Before I got out of the car, he grabbed my wrist. _

_"What kind of driving was that? I expect better driving than that. You can go five over the speed limit."_

_"Yes I know."_

_"Why didn't you then?"_

_"I don't know, I just felt like going to the speed the sign says."_

_"Next time go a little faster. Hell, you're just like your mother. Always have to go by the speed limit. No more, understand me? Get a job too." he said grabbing my wrist, hard._

_"That hurts, please let go."_

_"Oh stop, I'm not holding it that hard. Come on inside and make me supper."_

_As I got out of the car, my dad grabbed me by the throat and slapped me._

_**2014**_

I woke up from a screaming baby from across the aisle. Another horrible dream. It was almost five and we were going to stop soon. When I got off the train, I found the Greyhound bus station. No one was boarding yet so I got a ticket. I went inside to grab breakfast and went outside, people were boarding. I found a seat way in the back. I opened my breakfast and ate. It was nine hour bus ride to Newark. Halfway through the ride I fell asleep. I was sleeping so peacefully when I felt shaking.

"Miss, wake up."

I woke up startled.

"Is this your destination?"

"Am I in Newark, NJ?"

"Yes."

I got up from my seat and got off the bus. Newark, New Jersey. I went to find a hotel to stay in. I haven't taken in three days. I had a little over nine hundred dollars left. I needed to get some clean clothes and a room. I found Courtyard Hotel and a little clothing store. I found a couple of shirts and pants, purchased them and found a room in the hotel. After I showered and dressed, I walked out to the balcony and looked at the city.

"This will be a fresh start for me. Yes, I'm going to love it here."

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey Ranger, that source that's been watching our man is at the Courtyard Hotel in Newark."

"Great, let's go."

Ranger, also known as Ricardo Carlos Manoso, is a bad ass bounty hunter. He always gets his man. Newark was an hour from Trenton.

"Is our source watching this guy so we know where he is?"

"Yes very closely."

I went down to the restaurant to get something to eat. All this traveling made me real hungry. I was seated in a booth next to the window. I ordered beer and spaghetti. I looked around the room and seemed like a friendly atmosphere. I had five hundred dollars left. I was wondering if the waiter knew if they were hiring here. A few minutes later, the waiter came back with my food.

"Do you know if the hotel is hiring?"

"No, we aren't. Sorry."

I would look around later. The food was so good. I hadn't had a meal this good in days. Just then, a guy in jeans and a white T-shirt approached the table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Tanks phone rang. He answered and then hung up.

"Our man is at the restaurant. He's sitting with a woman."

"Girlfriend?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

They arrived just under an hour.

"Remember, act natural. We don't want to scare him off. I will go in." said Ranger.

Ranger noticed the guy seated with the woman. She was eating and Ranger couldn't tell what the guy was doing. Then he thought of a plan.

"Hey darling, I have been looking all over for you, now I finally found you. I was so worried." Carlos said hugging her. "Just go with what I say. I'm not the bad guy, he is." Carlos said whispering in her ear. "Anyway darling, who is this friend of yours?"

"My name is Jake and I was just getting acquainted with the lady. She never mentioned she was with anyone."

"We had a little tiff. She got so upset with me because I forgot to put the dishes away. Why don't we kiss and make up."

Ranger kissed her fully on the mouth.

I was obviously surprised when the man in black kissed me. I'm thinking this guy is in law enforcement and the guy across the table is wanted for something. I just hope he didn't take me in also. The guy was a good kisser and incredibly handsome.

"I see that you guys are together. Sorry for the intrusion." Jake said getting up.

The man in black stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"Excuse me."

I watched him walk quickly to get Jake. He grabbed Jake and cuffed him.

"Put him in the SUV. I will be right back."

When Ranger walked back to the table, the woman was gone.

I quickly left the restaurant. I left money on the table for the waiter and snuck out the back way. I opened my door and locked it. I had to get out of here. I gathered my stuff and looked out the window. I saw the man in black get in the SUV and drive away. Where it was going I didn't care. I put on my hooded sweatshirt and left the room. I returned my key to the desk and noticed a bus outside.

"Do you know where that bus is going?"

"Trenton."

"Thanks."

I quickly got on the bus going to Trenton.

As Ranger was driving to Trenton, he couldn't get his mind off of the woman. He enjoyed kissing her and she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. They arrived at TPD an hour later to drop off Jake. Ranger collected his receipt and drove to the bonds office.

"Hello Ranger, how are you?" Connie asked.

"Good."

"I have another one for you." Connie said writing out the check.

"Thanks." he said and left.

They arrived back at Rangeman fifteen minutes later. Ranger walked in his office, shut the door and opened the new file. What he saw he couldn't believe his eyes. The picture he was looking at was the woman he sat next to at the Hotel restaurant. He read the file.

Stephanie Plum -30

Lives in Los Angeles, California

Wanted for Robbery

"This can't be. She doesn't seem like a thief." Ranger said to himself.

He couldn't believe this. He dialed the Hotel in Newark.

"Courtyard Hotel."

"Hello, this is Carlos Manoso and I was wondering if a Stephanie Plum is at your hotel."

"No, there is no one here by that name."

"How about I fax you the picture and see for yourself."

"Oh yes, I have seen her. She checked out this afternoon. She took the bus out of here.

"Do you know where?"

"Trenton."

"Thanks a lot."

_**Chapter 3**_

The bus Stephanie is one will be stopping will be Trenton Transit Center. He grabbed his keys and got in the Turbo. The station was ten minutes away. He parked beside the building and waited for the bus to arrive.

The bus finally arrived in Trenton. Stephanie got off last. She looked around and found the hotel across the street. She walked into Lafayette Yard hotel, and on towards the desk.

"I would like a room."

"Ok. How long will you be staying?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, it's one hundred nineteen a night."

"Do you know if they are hiring here?"

"I heard they need a waitress at the restaurant."

"Great thanks."

The lady gave me the key and made my way to the restaurant. I found a lady putting clean glasses on a tray.

"Hello. I would like to speak with the manager about a job here."

"You have found her. Can you take peoples orders?"

"Yes I can."

"Great. You can start in an hour. You will need to wear this and I will need your name."

"Stephanie. Great, see you in an hour."

I arrived at the restaurant ten minutes before six. I took orders where the section of the bar is. The place was filling fast.

"Hi. I'm a bond enforcement agent and I am looking for this woman. I know she registered here." said Ranger showing the woman the picture.

"Yes she did."

"Can you tell me what room she is in?"

"She is on the tenth floor, room seven."

"Thank you."

"I don't think she is in her room. She asked me if they were hiring and I told the restaurant is looking for someone."

"Thanks. I will wait in her room."

Whew. What a night. The restaurant was busy tonight. I'm glad it was over. It was after eleven and I had to get into bed. I had to be back at the restaurant at six for breakfast. I unlocked my door and turned on the lights. When I turned around, I found a man sitting on my bed. I screamed then I recognized who it was. It was the man in black.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"How did you find me?"

"I have ways of finding people."

"I know what you are. You're a cop."

"I'm not a cop. I'm a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter."

"Yes. I bring people in who break the law."

"I knew I should've left the country. Whatever you saw on me, I did what I had to do to survive. I ran away from my father then a few days ago I ran away from my boyfriend. They both physically abused me. A month ago, he got into an accident at his job and broke his leg in two place. He went through intense therapy. He lost his job and he had trouble finding another. He did find a part time job. He started getting mean and slapping me. This happened for two weeks until I had enough. I emptied my bank account and left. So I planned to get on the Amtrak."

I told him the whole story.

"Then I saw you and I thought you were a cop, so I quickly left and came here to Trenton. I got myself a job here and everything was going well the you showed up. My nightmare continues."

"I don't normally say this, but sorry about your ordeal with your father and boyfriend. No woman should go through that. I don't believe in any kind of abuse, but I still have to bring you in. When I saw your file, I couldn't believe what I saw. You don't seem the type to be a criminal."

"You take me in, what happens?"

"I take you to the police department. They will book you. Take fingerprints, mugshot, etc. They will put you in jail, take you to court and then the judge will decide. I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you."

"I just don't want my father or Robert finding out where I am."

"Don't worry, they won't."

I gathered my stuff and went with the man in black. He led me to the black SUV.

"I don't normally put criminals in the front seat, but I don't consider you dangerous." he said walking to the other side of the truck.

"Name is Ranger." he said starting the truck.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

It was a silent fifteen minute drive to Trenton PD. The place was quiet. Ranger led me to an Officer Gazarra.

"What do we have Ranger?"

"Stephanie Plum." Ranger said handing him the file.

"Oh yes." the Officer said writing out a slip and gave it to Ranger.

"Thanks."

"Come on and let's get you booked.

"Hold on a minute. Like I said, everything will be ok." Ranger said whispering in my ear.

Officer Constanza finger printed me, took my mug shot. Then he put me in a jail cell. I layed down on the cot and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, I woke up a little cramped. The cot was very uncomfortable. Another Officer stood in front of the cell.

"Hello. My name is Officer Gazarra and here is your breakfast. Your due in court at ten."

I had eggs and coffee and boy it was delicious. After that, I brushed my teeth and brushed my wild and curly hair. Officer Gazarra came back and opened my cell.

"Time to go."

The ride to the courtside took twenty minutes. Gazarra escorted me into the courthouse and into the courtroom. I followed him to the front row and saw Ranger. I sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprisingly.

"Helping you."

Ten minutes later, the judge appeared and everyone stood and then sat. The judge was middle age with some graying hair.

"Morning people. Stephanie Plum, you are accused of stealing jewelry in a Los Angeles train station and also it says here on your file you stole some jewelry when you were seventeen and you were sent to juvie. Mr. Manoso told me your story. I understand you came from a abusive father and now you escaped from your abusive boyfriend, but stealing jewelry is a serious crime and you could spend twenty years in prison. Mr. Manoso and I talked earlier this morning. Instead of spending twenty years in prison, you will spend a year working for him. What do you think of that?"

"I think it's wonderful." I said smiling.

"Great. I don't want to see you in my courtroom again. Dismissed."

I turned to Ranger.

"Did you really do this for me?"

"Yes I did. I figured you wouldn't survive prison, so I got the judge to agree with me."

"Thank you." I said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. We looked at each other for a second then I followed Ranger outside. We walked to his car. A nice black Porsche.

"Nice car, very sleek."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Rangeman, that's where my office is."

Ranger drove up to a gate that opened and then drove into an underground garage. I followed into an elevator and stopped on five. I walked out and saw a bunch of offices. I followed him to one of the offices and he shut the door behind me. He sat down in front of the desk as I sat in front of him.

"Have you ever worked with a computer?"

"Yes I have. I worked in an insurance office."

"Good. I will get you trained on doing searches. I have man to show you how to do that. Next, you will also learn how to use a gun. We have a gun range downstairs. Another good one that I would love for you to do is self defense. After what you have been through, I thought you could use some training on that. Then there are distractions."

"What are distractions?"

"What you do is. You would dress in something that is sexy. Something that will keep his attention on you. You would walk to do to the bar, order a drink and get the guys attention. Tell him your name, not your real one, get a conversation going, then get him to believe you want to go to his place for some action. Then you walk out with him and we take it from there."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It may be, but it can be dangerous, if you do it right. My guys watch each other. What we would do when your doing the distraction, some of the guys go in the club and blend in. In fact, I'm going to get everyone together so you can meet everyone. Tank, get everyone together. I want everyone to meet our new addition."

"You have a guy named Tank?"

"Yes and you'll see why he has that name."

I followed Ranger into a room with a big table. Five seconds later, a whole bunch of guys came walking all wore black and very muscular. Ranger stood at the head of the table as I stood beside him. A big bald guy came walking toward us.

"That is Tank. He is second in command." said Ranger.

"Hi.' I said.

"Hi."

"I called a meeting because I hired a new employee. Everyone, this is Stephanie Plum and she will be with us for a year. I want everyone to treat her with respect. She will be doing searches, knowing how to use a gun, distractions and maybe some bounty hunting. Next to Tank, next is Lester Santos. He'll be training you on how to use a gun. Next is Bobby, our company medic. All four of us are the core team." Ranger said to me. All these other guys watch the monitors in the control room. Next to Bobby is Hal, Cal, Hector, Ram, Woody, Vince, Manny, Zero, Junior and Binkie. We also provide security for people for their companies. I have other operations in Boston, Atlanta and Miami. A few minutes later, Ranger ended the meeting as he signaled Silvio over to them.

"Sit with her today and show her how to do the searches. Tomorrow I'm transferring you back to Miami. I will be in my office working."

We left the conference room and followed Silvio into an office. In the back of the room, sat at a laptop, printer, phone, and a filing cabinet. I also had a comfy chair to sit on.

"Ok, here is what you do. Type in the name of the person in the computer and all their information comes up. Date of birth, history of residence, employment and so on."

Then I noticed the persons picture. I was quite surprised when I saw it. It was my friend Kaylee. Her and I were put in juvie together when we were sixteen. Now she was wanted for murder. I printed out the file and sat it aside. I would read it later. I continued on with my searches. By noon, Ranger came in the office.

"How is everything going?"

"She is becoming a pro." said Silvio.

"Great. Why don't we break for lunch. Come on upstairs and Ella will make us lunch." Ranger said as we were walking toward the elevator.

"Who is Ella?" I asked as the elevator was going up.

"She is my housekeeper. She takes care of all of us."

"Wow. That's a lot for one person to do."

"She enjoys doing it. Her husband does maintenance." Ranger said as the elevator doors opened. Ranger fobbed open the door. I entered through a foyer and into the living room. A black leather couch sat in the middle of the room with two end tables with lamps and a coffee table. Between the two windows sat a fifty inch TV on a mahogany TV stand. On the other side of the wall, a kitchen and a dining area is located. White marble flooring and black marble counter tops.

"This is a nice place. So this is where you live."

"Most of the time yes."

"So what's on the other floors?"

"The first floor is the gun range and gym. Second and third floor have apartments, fourth floor has apartments for employees, fifth you already know has the control room and conference rooms. Sixth floor is where Ella and her husband live."

"This is quite a place. "

I continued looking through the apartment. I walked in the master bedroom. A king sized bed, a walk in closet. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi bath tub and a separate walk in shower with a glass door."

"Yes, this is totally nice."

"Thank you. Since you don't have a place to stay yet. You can stay in Silvio's apartment. He will be leaving tonight."

A few minutes later, Ella arrived with lunch.

"Hi there." said Ella.

"Hi." I said.

"Ella, this is Stephanie Plum and she will be working with us for a while."

"So happy to meet you. If you need anything else don't be afraid to ask."

"I will do that."

Ranger opened the lids. Steamed chicken and vegetables.

"Smells good." I said.

We sat down and ate.

"So, how are the searches going?"

"Very good. It's real once you get into it."

"That's good. Is there something wrong?"

"I found a file on one of my friends. She was charged with murder. She wouldn't do anything like that."

"Were you two close?"

"We were best friends. We were sent to juvie together and after that I lost touch with her until now. I think her parents moved her away from me. I had another friend Zoey. I don't know what happened to her?"

"Who did Kaylee supposedly murder?"

"Her husband."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"The file says Newark, New Jersey."

I handed Ranger the file.

"Seems like they moved from California to Newark, New Jersey."

"Do you know if she has any family here?"

"She has a sister in Newark. Maybe she would know something."

"Ok, this is what we will do. I will have Lester work with you tomorrow morning at ten. He will show you how to use a gun, reload it and etc. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"When we go out looking for someone, we always carry a gun. I don't care if they look innocent or not. Always carry your gun. I was thinking we could go to her sisters house tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, that sounds good."

After lunch, I continued on with my searches and I was done by five. I turned off the laptop, left the office and walked to Ranger's office. He was on the phone. He saw me and waved me in. I sat in the chair across from him and waited for the call to end.

"What's up?"

"I'm done for the day and here are the searches that I've completed."

"Great. Come with me and I will show you the apartment you will be staying in."

We took the stairs down since it was one level down. As we got to the door, Silvio opened the door and was getting ready to leave.

"Everything is clean. It was nice to meet you." said Silvio holding out his hand for a shake.

"Same here."

"Have a good trip back and I will talk to you later." Ranger said to Silvio as they bumped knuckles.

I walked in the apartment and it wasn't as big as Ranger's.

"It isn't much..."

"That's ok, this will do."

A dining table sat on the left side of the door and small kitchen to the right. A black leather couch sat in front of the wall with a coffeetable. A thirty inch TV sat on a stand. I went over to the window that showed the city below.

"Ella puts food in the pantry and fridge every week. I will also have her order Rangeman clothes for you."

"Thank you." I said.

"Welcome. Remember practice time with Lester tomorrow at ten at the gun range." Ranger said moving a curl of her hair behind my he touched my cheek. We looked at each other.

"I won't forget."

"Good. Have a good night and see you tomorrow."

I felt electricity go down my spine when Ranger touched my cheek. Something I never felt before. I went into the kitchen and myself something to eat. A couple of hours later, I was starting to yawn. I went into the bedroom. The room was small with a king sized bed. The bathroom was small with a shower with glass doors. I took a quick shower and got into bed. The bed was very comfortable. I missed sleeping in a bed like this. I didn't care about the beds in the hotels I was at. Minutes later, I fell asleep.

_**Chapter 5**_

I woke up to pounding at the door. I groaned and got out of bed.

"I'm coming." I shouted. I opened the door and found Lester.

"Did you forget that we have practice at ten?"

"Oh my, I guess I did. I will quickly get dressed."

I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. It looked like a rats nest, so I put it up in a ponytail. I put on the new clothes I bought the other day. I left my room and the apartment with Lester following close behind.

"Is Ranger going to be mad at me for being late?" I asked as we elevator went down.

"We get sent to the mats if we mess up on something, but I'm sure he'll go easy on you."

The elevator doors opened. We exited into the garage and walked to the back. Lester unlocked the door and turned on the lights. The place almost looked like a bowling alley. There were targets at the far end. Lester walked to a door and unlocked it. When he turned on the light, I saw shelves full of guns. Lester grabbed a gun, two headsets and a box of ammo.

"This is a Beretta Px4. This is how you load the gun. Put on your headset and glasses."

Lester demonstrated on firing. When he was done, I reloaded the gun and shot a round. I did this six times.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel good. My arm is a little tired, but I'm good."

The we heard a door open.

"How are things going?" asked Ranger.

"Great. She's been shooting for half an hour now. Can't get her to stop."

"Very good. You may leave."

As soon as Lester was gone, Ranger walked up beside me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I know you woke up late. What I normally do, I take my men to the mats..."

"I know, Lester told me."

"Your the lucky one. I don't abuse women and I don't believe in it, but I will tell you this, don't do it again. When you have a scheduled training, I expect you to be on time. Ok?"

"Got it."

"Ok, let me see how you are doing."

I got into position. I felt Ranger behind me. He smelled so good."

"Arms straight."

I fired my shots and brought the target back.

"This is good. More practice and you'll be a pro at it."

"My arms are tired. Do you mind if I stop?"

"No. Let's get some lunch in the breakroom then we'll go to Newark."

Ranger grabbed a turkey sandwich on wheat. I grabbed ham on white. Half an hour later, we were on the road to Newark.

"How do you know where Kaylee's sister lives?" I asked.

"I have ways of finding things out." Ranger said smiling.

We finally arrived at her house. Ranger knocked and then a slim looking woman with long brown hair answered.

"May I help you?" she asked looking at us.

"Are you Anna McKay?" Ranger asked.

"Yes."

"May we come in?"

"May I ask why?"

"It's about your sister Kaylee. She has been accused of murdering her husband. She escaped from the police and thought she might come here." I said.

"Are you the police?" she asked.

"No. We're bond enforcement agents. My name is Ranger and this is Stephanie Plum."

"Stephanie Plum. You and Kaylee went to juvie together. Then we had to move because you were a bad influence on her."

"No I wasn't."

"You wouldn't have happened to see her have you?" asked Ranger.

"No..."

"Anna, it's ok."

"Kaylee, get back in that room."

"Kaylee." I said.

"Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, you have changed."

"Yes. Tell me, did you murder your husband?"

"No. I came home from work and I saw David on the floor dead. I called 911 and they looked the place over. No forced entry. They found my gun in my drawer where I keep it. They said it was recently fired and found my prints on it. I never touched the gun and how my prints got on it, I don't know."

"We still need to take you in. Will will try everything to help you. How long have you been here?" asked Ranger.

"A week."

"Anna comes with us also for harboring a fugitive and that's a felony." said Ranger taking her arm and cuffing her.

"You think someone is setting me up?" Kaylee asked as we walked to the SUV.

"I don't know yet. We'll get the facts." I said.

"So, Stephanie. How did you get a job like this?"

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Wow, you got lucky. You think the judge will do the same thing for me?"

"I don't think so."

We made it back to Trenton a little under an hour. Ranger escorted Anna into the building, while Kaylee went in peacefully. Officer Costanza was at the desk.

"Two? Wow, you are good."

"This is Kaylee McKay and her sister Anna."

"Oh yes, but there is't any file for Anna."

"There is now. She has been hiding Kaylee in her house."

Ten minutes later, Ranger and I drove home back to Rangeman in silence.

"Are you ok?" Ranger asked.

"What? Yeah, just thinking about Kaylee."

"I'm sure she will be fine. It's her sister that I don't care about."

"Anna never did like me."

We both got on the elevator and got off on five.

"Are you going to do some more searches?"

"I thought I would see if there was anything new."

Ranger went to his office and shut the door. He sat down at his desk. Ever since he met Stephanie, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he touched her cheek yesterday, he felt electricity go down his spine. He never felt that with someone else. He had to get her out of his mind. He got up and decided to go down to the gym. Maybe he could do some bench pressing. An hour later, Lester went down to the gym. He noticed Ranger sparring with the punching bag.

"This is unsual time for you to be down here."

"Why is it so unusual?"

"I don't know. It's just that I see you here early in the morning. Hey, what are my chances with Stephanie? You think she would go for a guy like me? She's got the most amazing ass."

Ranger punched Lester in the jaw.

"Hey man, what was that for?"

"For talking about Stephanie that way."

"You have a thing for her don't you. Let me know if she's good in bed."

This time Ranger punched Lester in the stomach. Lester keeled over and coughed.

"You ready for more?"

"No. I think I take a hint."

Ranger watched Lester leave holding his stomach. An hour later, Ranger went back upstairs to his office. Tank came walking in.

"Here are the reports you asked for. Hey, do you know what happened to Lester?"

Ranger told him.

"Well then, maybe he'll think twice now."

At five, Ranger turned off his laptop and locked his door. He went to go see how Stephanie was doing. He found her reading a file.

"Hello."

Stephanie startingly looked up to see Ranger standing at the door.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Looks like you were engrossed in something."

"Yeah, I was just reading Kaylee's file again. She could never do such a thing like this. She's innocent."

"Well, I hope for your sake she is. What I would like to do is to take you out to dinner. What do you think?"

"Where?"

"I know this Cuban restaurant we can go to. What do you think?"

"I don't have anything else to wear."

"That's ok. Come on."

"Where is this place?"

"Rutherford. An hour from here."

We arrived at the restaurant at little under an hour. The place was nice and elegant. We were seated in the back.

"This is a nice place. Have you been here?"

"No I haven't."

The waiter came over and took our order. I ordered the non alcoholic Mojito and the Chicken with Mango. Ranger ordered Acquapanna and the Chicken and Sausage with rice.

"So, what's up with this?"

"Nothing. I know it's only been a day, but I think you've worked hard on the searches, practice in the gun range, finding a skip. You did a lot in 24 hours. I'm proud of you. Let me tell you this, Rangeman isn't a prison, you can come and go as you please."

"Thank you. So, do you have family here?"

"Yes, they live in Newark. I have four sisters and a brother, I'm the youngest."

"Wow, big family."

"Yes I do."

Our drinks arrived. Mine was good being non alcoholic.

"So, are all of you a close knit family?"

"I think we should just concentrate on you."

"Sorry I didn't mean to butt into your business."

Our food arrived and then I didn't feel very hungry.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not feeling very hungry. Excuse me."

I got up and quickly walked out the door when Ranger grabbed me.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said folding my arms looking at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry if I came to you as strong in there. I really don't talk about my life with anyone. So can we go back in there and have a nice dinner?"

I nodded and walked back to the table. We ate in silence.

"Would you like dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. I would like the chocolate cake please."

"Very well. How about you sir."

"No thanks."

When the waiter came back, the cake looked absolutely delicious. She took a piece and she almost died.

"Wow. I never tasted cake this good."

"That good ha?"

"Very much. Wanna bite?"

"No thanks."

A few minutes later, Ranger paid the bill and made our way back to Rangeman. It was a silent ride. I figured if I say or ask anything else, he would tell me to mind my own business. When he stopped and the car was parked, I quickly got out of the car and into the elevator. I pushed four hoping the elevator would move faster. When they finally opened on my floor, I quickly walked out. I was just about to walk in my apartment when Ranger touched my shoulder.

"Wait a minute. You ran off so quickly I didn't get a chance to say goodnight and like I said, I'm sorry I came on too strong at the restaurant. I don't want the night to end like this."

"It's ok. Your life is none of my business. I'm tired and going to bed. Have a good night." I said shutting the door and locking it.

Ranger stood there and looked at the closed door. He slowly walked to the elevator and got in. He leaned on the railing with his head down. He got off the elevator on seven, unlocked his apartment and sat down on the couch. He laid down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. A few minutes later he fell asleep.

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning, Ranger woke up realizing he fell asleep on the couch. He got up and changed into his t shirt and shorts and went out for a run. He would apologize again to Stephanie. He couldn't get it out of his mind how he responded to her. She didn't deserve that. It's not like he didn't want to talk about his family, he just doesn't share a lot of things about himself. He went for his run and forty five minutes later, he jogged back to Rangeman. He went back to his apartment and showered. When he was done in the bathroom, he noticed Ella left him breakfast. Half hour later, Ranger left his apartment and went down to five. He walked over to Stephanie's cubicle and heard laughter. Stephanie and Lester were at the computer laughing at whatever they were looking at.

"Are we working or fooling around?" Ranger asked looking at Lester.

"I'll see you later." said Lester walking out.

Stephanie logged into the search site.

"How are you doing today?" Ranger asked Stephanie.

"Just fine."

"Good, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

"Stephanie, about last night..

"I have ten searches that I need to get done. How about we talk later."

"Ok, later then."

Ranger walked to his office feeling hurt. He would try to talk to her later. Ranger entered his office and saw tons of paperwork. He looked over the searches that Stephanie printed out. He stopped at one that caught his eye. Jackson Summers. He was wanted for rape. He hangs out at the Olde Liberty Tavern every night. Ranger thought of using Stephanie for this distraction, but wasn't sure yet. She would need more practice at the gun range, doing self defense, working out. He wanted to get a meeting together. He texted Tank that he wanted everyone at this meeting. He grabbed the file he needed and went to the conference room. The guys arrived seconds later.

"Where's Stephanie. She will be needed."

"I will go get her." said Lester.

A minute later, Lester came back with Stephanie. Tank pulled up a chair for her.

"I called this meeting because Jackson Summers is out and about. He is a serial rapist. He goes to the Olde Liberty Tavern every night. I thought of this long and hard and I would like to use Stephanie as a distraction. If I do use her, she would undergo extreme excercises. Self defense, jogging, more practice at the gun range. Tomorrow morning we are going jogging. After this meeting is over, Lester is going to teach you self defense."

"I have to finish the searches that was sent overnight."

"They can be done later. Saturday night we will capture this guy. Tank and I will be outside waiting, Lester you will be working the bar and I want Cal and Ram at the back door. Does anyone have questions? Dismissed."

Ranger watched everyone leave. Five minutes later, Ranger walked back in his office and turned on the computer. He was watching how she was doing. She messed up a few times then got the technique. He exited and got to work.

"So, how are you feeling?" Lester asked.

"Exhausted." I said sitting down drinking my water. "Then tomorrow morning, I have to go jogging with Ranger. Why is he so hard on everyone?"

"That's the why he is. He wants everyone in shape. We have to be in tip top shape because of the job we do. Especially when you will be doing distractions."

"Are we training or talking?"

"Taking a break."

"You may go. I'll take over from here."

"What am I going to do now?"

"I want you to show me what you learned."

We faced each other. I watched for any sudden movements. He raised his right arm and was about to strike me when I blocked him with my left. He did the same thing with the other arm. He did catch me off guard a couple of times. I showed him all my moves and after ninety minutes, we stopped and sat down.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"You did pretty good. I didn't expect you to hit me that hard." Ranger said rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry about that. I just got in the moment. Let's put some ice on that." I said grabbing his hand.

When we arrived at the apartment, I got a washcloth and put a couple of ice cubes in it.

"This isn't really necessary. I've been through worse before."

"I know, I just don't want to see you walking around with a bruised jaw. I hate to see people in pain."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to take a shower then I will be going down to the gun range."

"Ok."

Ranger listened as she turned on the shower. Then he heard a knock at the door. Ranger got up to answer it. It was Ella.

"I didn't expect you here. What happened, why do you have a towel on your face?"

"Lester taught her self defense and I wanted her to show me what she learned. She did pretty good."

"Very nice. I have her clothes that you wanted ordered."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." Ella said smiling as she was leaving. Ranger got up and put her clothes on the bed. He went in the kitchen to put the partially melted ice in the sink. He put the washcloth on the bed beside her clothes. He left her apartment and went upstairs to take a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. There was a little bit of swelling, but there will be a bruise. Half an hour later, he went back to his office to get work done.

"Looks like someone beat you up. What's the matter, never beaten by a woman before?"

"Shut up Santos or I will take you on at the mats. What is it you want?"

"Change of plans. Ram just got back and he overheard Jackson will be going on a business trip on Saturday afternoon. So I think we should go Friday night to get this guy."

"Yes we should. I'm going to go tell Stephanie that plans have changed."

Ranger took the elevator down to the gun range. She was reloading her gun when he entered.

"How are you doing?"

"Very good. I am hitting the target, so I guess that's a good thing."

"Change of plans. Instead of Saturday night, it has been changed to Friday night. I guess Jackson is heading out of town this weekend."

"Ok. I will have to keep practicing on my self defense. Is your jaw any better?"

"I will live." Ranger said smiling.

_**Chapter 7**_

I got up early every morning to practice more on my self defense. Friday morning I went running with Ranger. After that I did I went on the treadmill as Ranger got on the other one.

"We have a distraction tonight. Are you nervous?"

"I am, but I know you guys will be near."

"Yes we will and we will also be listening."

At eight thirty, I got myself ready. We didn't have to leave till ten. Ella got me this red off the shoulder dress. It fit me like a glove. At nine thirty, Ranger came to my apartment. As soon as he saw me, he couldn't stop staring.

"I take it you approve."

"Yeah I do, it's perfect. This is a mic. We will be able to hear everything that is going on."

He put the mic on the other side of the dress where my breasts are. I could tell he was trying not touch them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Tank, Bobby, Lester, Cal and Ram were in the SUV behind us. Ranger and I were in the Porsche. It was a silent ride to the Tavern. We were right on time, we were just waiting for Jackson to make his appearance. Five minutes later Jackson made his appearance and entered the Tavern."

"Are you ready?" asked Ranger.

"Yes."

When I got out of the Porsche, I straightened my dress and entered the Tavern. Pleasant enough place. I found Jackson sitting at the bar by himself. I sat next to him.

"What will it be little lady?" asked Lester.

"Margarita."

"You sure do look lovely tonight. You with anyone?"

"No. My boyfriend and I were going to come here together."

"What happened? Where is he?"

"He called me as I was driving on the way here. He called me up and wanted to end things. We were going to celebrate one year together."

"Sorry to hear that."

We talked for a while.

"How would you like to come to my place and forget all about your boyfriend?"

"Ok let's go."

I was about to walk out the front door with him, but he wasn't coming.

"My car is parked in the back. I don't like parking out front. I'm afraid someone might hit it."

I followed him to the back door. When we walked outside, Jackson pushed me against the wall and took a hold of my neck.I looked for the two guys, but they weren't there.

"Did you really think I had a car back here? No I didn't. I think you will really enjoy this."

I tried removing his hands from my neck, but he was too strong.

"Stand still." he ordered.

I stomped on his foot and kicked him in the shin. He yelped and loosened his hold on me. I moved away, but he grabbed hold of my arm and pushed me to the ground. I still tried to fight him, but it wasn't working. Then he punched me in the face and everything went black.

Ranger came around the corner when he saw Stephanie on the ground, Jackson on top of her.

"Get off of her you mother fucker." Ranger said aiming his gun at Jackson. Get off of her now before I blow your brains out!"

All six guns were pointed at Jackson. He slowly got up with his arms raised. Tank cuffed him as Ranger walked toward Jackson.

"If you did anything to her, you will answer to me. Get this filthy piece of shit out of here!"

Ranger watched Jackson get taken away.

"Ranger, you need to see this." said Bobby

Ranger knelt down.

"He must have hit her before.."

"Let's not think that, but I will take her to the hospital just in case." Ranger said picking her up and carrying her to his car. He raced to the hospital. He made it there in fifteen minutes. He parked the car outside the door. He carried her inside to the reception desk.

"I need a doctor now. I have a possible rape victim that needs to be seen right now!"

The nurse got up and ushered him to a room. Ranger gently placed her on the bed.

"Do you know who did to her?"

"Yes I do, but I'm not exactly sure she was raped. I just want to make sure she wasn't."

"Are you related to this woman?"

"She's my wife."

The nurse did the procedure.

"How long will you know that if she was raped or not?"

"Sometime tomorrow. I can put a rush on it if that's what you want."

"Could you do that please?"

"Sure. Do you know who did this to her?"

He explained everything.

"Thank God for that. I will be back later."

Ranger pulled up a chair and sat next to Stephanie's bed. Stephanie moaned and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You may have been raped."

"What!"

"You were on the ground when I found Jackson on top of you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, he took me to the back door and said his car was parked there. He then pushed me against the wall and put his hands on my neck and I tried to get his hands of me, but he was too strong. So I stomped his on and kicked him in the shin. I almost got away when he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the ground. I still tried to get his hands off me, then he punched me and that's the last thing I know." I said crying. "I practiced so hard on those self defense moves. I felt I like I failed."

"You didn't fail and don't blame yourself. I'm the one that didn't get there quick enough." Ranger said putting his arms around her. "His ass is in jail and he will go to prison for the rest of his life."

Half an hour later, the nurse came back in.

"Oh good, you're awake. I told the lab to put a rush on it. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and dirty."

"I don't blame you there. I got some clothes for you to wear. I'm going to get your discharge papers."

Ranger helped her get dressed. The nurse came back with the papers.

"Call me when you have an answer." Ranger said handing her his card.

"Indeed I will."

Ranger held onto me as we walked out of the hospital. It was a silent ride home. Ranger put his arm around me as we walked into the building and to my apartment.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Yes I will."

"I'm going to shower."

"Ok. I will be here waiting."

When Ranger knew Stephanie was in the shower he called Tank.

"How did everything go at the police station?"

"Very good. How about her ordeal?"

"She had a rape kit done. I told the nurse to put a rush on it. Hopefully I will hear from her soon."

They talk for a while longer then hung up. Ranger looked at his watch. Stephanie was in there for thirty minutes. He knocked.

"Stephanie, are you ok?"

He heard crying. He opened the glass doors to find Stephanie crouched in the corner. He turned off the shower and helped her up. He covered her up with a towel. He found shorts and a tank top. He turned away as she dressed. Ranger took his shoes and socks off. They got under the covers as he gathered her in his arms.

"I feel so safe now." I said.

Ranger chuckled. Just then his phone rang.

"Yo. Great, thanks for calling. That was the lab. The rape kit was negative."

"Really? Oh thank goodness."I said putting my hands on Rangers face and kissing him. Then I realized what I did.

"Um, sorry about that. I just got excited..."

"Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it."

"So did I."

"I know it's only been a week, but I'm falling in love with you. Ever since I saw you in that restaurant. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. That kiss was pretty amazing."

"You did surprise me."

"That was the only way to get the guy to leave and be taken back to Trenton."

We kissed and deeply this time. As he put his hands under my shirt I jumped.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was surprising."

We kissed and he put his hands on my breasts again. Mmmm, that feels so good. He had nice smooth hands. Ranger took off his shirt. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He looked like an Adonis. Eight pack abs, muscular arms. I took off my tank top and shorts as Ranger took off his pants. We made love and it was fantastic.

The next morning I got up to go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheek was bruised some and it hurt a bit. I looked in the medicine cabinet for Advil. As I was opening the Advil, I felt arms circle my waist.

"What's the matter?" Ranger asked.

"My face hurts." I said turning around.

"It is bruised. How are you today?"

"I'm good."

We kissed. When he pulled back, he looked in my eyes.

"I meant what I said last night about falling in love with you. You were pretty amazing last night. I never felt anything like that before."

"Ranger..."

"My name is Carlos. Ranger is a street name. I'm not fooling you when I say things like this. I really mean it. I love you."

Tear were falling from my face.

"No one has ever said this to me before. I love you too." I said kissing him.

"I have something I want to tell you. I want to tell you about my childhood."

I put my hand on his mouth.

"Stop. You don't have to tell me."

"I know I don't have to, I want to. When I was fourteen, I got in trouble for stealing cars and spent time in juvie. I got out a few months later and I went to go live with my Abuela Ana. I lived with her until I graduated from school. She kept my ass out of juvie. When I was twenty,I joined the Army Special Forces. While I was in the army, I went to a club and met Rachel. We had a few drinks and went to a hotel. I left the next morning. A month later, Rachel calls me and tells me she's pregnant. So we got married and then divorced after Julie was born."

Ranger pulled out his wallet and showed me a picture.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks. She lives with her mother in Miami. I visit her whenever I'm there. Does it bother you that I have a child?"

"No."

"I'm not going to cheat on you. I never felt this way around a woman before...until I met you. You have my heart." he said putting my hand over his heart. "I'm going back to my apartment to shower. What are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Searches. I probably have loads of them."

"Ok. I have to catch up on paperwork myself. How about lunch at my apartment at noon. I'll have Ella make us something."

"I think that sounds wonderful."

"Great. I'll see you at lunch." Ranger said giving me another bone melting kiss. When I heard the door close, I happily pumped my fist in the air.

"Yes, he loves me."

I got in the shower to start my day.

_**Chapter 8**_

_Six months later_

I was sleeping soundly when the alarm went off. It was quickly shut off.

"Are you going to join me this morning?"

"Not today, but I'll join you in the gym in an hour."

"Ok. I'll see you there." Ranger said kissing me.

If you're wondering if Ranger and I are together, you're right. I moved in with him four months after. If you're wondering what happened to my friend Kaylee. She got off on the muder charges. It was her sister Anna that murdered Kaylee's husband. It was all because Anna was jealous. Anna would spend 20 years in prison. I started bounty hunting a couple weeks later.

_Flashback_

Ranger took me to the bonds office and there I met Connie, Office manager. She looked like Betty Boop. She had about five files. He separated the files. Low bonds and high bonds.

"Low bonds are your shoplifter, people who didn't pay their parking ticket. You have to find them and take them to the police station to get them rebonded. There the officers write you a receipt and then you go back to the bonds office and Connie writes you a check. Here, this guy, Martin Wilson, shoplifted clothes from the mall. He lives in Trenton on Hamilton St. Let's go see if he is home."

When we got to his place, the house looked old and worn.

"Just to let you know, they can be tricky. They will say they are changing their clothes or something. Don't fall for it. Walk to the back of the house and wait. They are running to the back door to make their escape."

"Got it."

"Let's go."

We both walked up to the door. A skinny man with short blond hair answered.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Ranger and this is Stephanie and we're to get you rebonded."

"Bounty hunters. Well, I guess I better go with you guys so I don't get into trouble again."

Martin gave us no trouble. We went to find another skip that was a streaker. He answered the naked. He said he would come with us if he go naked. I told him to go put some clothes on. He put on a bathrobe and drove to the station. Ranger and I both walked the guys inside the station. Officer Gazarra was at his desk.

"Stephanie Plum right?"

"Yes."

"I see you joined the bounty hunter gang."

"Yes I have."

Gazarra wrote out a receipt for Ranger.

"Thanks."

"Have fun Steph."

"I will." I said waving.

When we got back in the truck, Ranger handed me the receipt.

"This is yours. You did a good job. I'm surprised they didn't give us any trouble."

"Maybe cause you were there."

_End flashback_

At six, I put on my sweatpants and tanktop and headed down to the gym. I found Lester, Bobby and Tank. They were all bench pressing. I got on the treadmill. A few minutes later I saw Carlos enter the gym. He smiled and waved and he joined the guys at bench pressing. Lester got on the other treadmill. Half an hour later, I got off the treadmill and went back upstairs to shower. I was rinsing my hair out when Carlos joined me.

"I thought you could use some help."

He finished rinsing my hair. We made the gloriest of love and then he washed me. I got out of the shower while Carlos finished in the shower. When I was dressed and as I was leaving the bedroom, Ella walked in with cart.

"How are doing?" she asked.

"Doing good." I said smiling.

"I made you your favorite."

I opened the lid and found chocolate chip pancakes.

"Oh thank you Ella."

"Welcome and enjoy." she said smiling.

Carlos walked out of the bedroom a few minutes later.

"Ella made me my favorite."

He smiled. Carlos had a wheat bagel.

"What's on your agenda today?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to the bonds office to see if Connie has any skips for me. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tank and I have to get a skip in Atlantic City. We should be back later this afternoon."

"Come back in one piece." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"I will. You be careful also." as we kissed.

We walked down to the garage together. Tank came down a few minutes later.

I forgot to mention that Carlos bought me a 2015 black Toyota Highlander. Big enough to carry my skips. Ranger ordered it on special. We kissed each other goodbye and I drove to the bonds office.

"Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm doing great. Do you have any skips for me today?"

"Two for you and three for Ranger."

"Thanks."

"So, how are you liking this job?"

"It's great. I like doing searches also, but at least I'm not cooped up in a building."

"That's for sure. Well, Have fun."

"See you later."

When I got in my SUV, I sorted through the files. One was a car thief and the other one was caught stealing diapers. Should be easy enough. I drove to Miranda Watsons house. Her house looked decent enough. I walked up to the house and knocked. I heard a baby crying. A woman answered the door with the baby crying in the womans arms.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm here cause you missed your court date. You need to come with me."

"I can't right now. I have to take my son to the doctor."

"It will only take a few moments of your time then you can be on your way to the doctor."

"Ok."

I made sure Miranda followed me to the police station. I got my receipt and was on my way. My next file was the car thief, Martin Hinkley. I drove to his house and it was fairly decent. I went up to the door and knocked. A man with a belly answered.

"Who are you?"

"Stephanie Plum. I'm here because you missed your court date. You need to come with me."

"No way am I going with you." he said slamming the door on my face.

I walked to the back of the house and waited. Then I heard my car blaring. I walked back to my car and found Martin in it. I punched the code on my keychain and the horn stopped blaring. I opened the door.

"Trying to steal my car? What's the matter with yours?"

"How come I couldn't hot wire your car?"

"It's a new thing now. You try to steal someone's car and it doesn't recognize the person and get in it, you're trapped and it won't work until someone gets you out."

"Pretty nifty car."

I handcuffed Martin and drove to TPD. After I dropped him off, my phone rang. It was Carlos.

"Hey Babe, how are you doing?"

"Great. I had two skips and got them with no trouble."

"Awesome. I just wanted to let you know that I will be back this evening."

"Fantastic. I miss you."

"I miss you too Babe. I love you."

"Love you too."

The time was eleven thirty and I was hungry. I drove to Pino's and I ordered a meatball sub and sat down in a booth. I was eating happily until I saw my worst nightmare. It was Robert, my boyfriend, now my ex. I had to find a way out of here without him noticing me. I quickly wrapped my sub and quickly walked out. When I got into my SUV, my hands were shaking. I drove back to Rangeman. I stopped on five to do some searches. When I got off the elevator on five, I met Lester in the hall.

"Hey there Beautiful. Where did you have lunch at?"

"What? Oh I went to Pino's and I got a meatball sub."

"You didn't eat it all. You usually finish it at the restaurant."

"I was full. I will eat it later."

I walked into my cubby and turned on the laptop.

"Hey Stephanie."

I jumped when Tank approached the room.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I guess I just spaced out. What's up?"

"Ranger called you, but you didn't pick up."

"Oh, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to let you know that he will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok great. Thanks."

"Are you ok? Is something bothering you?"

"I'm ok."

I got right to work on searches. Then I felt hands on my shoulders and I jumped out of my chair. I turned around and saw that it was Carlos.

"Hey, what's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard that's all."

"Always be aware of your surroundings."

"Did everything go smoothly finding your guy?"

"Yeah. It was easy finding him, but it was difficult getting him, but with a little help, we got him."

"Great. I'm glad you got your skip and made it safely back in one piece." I said putting my arms around his neck and kissing him. I tried sitting back down, but Carlos kept a hold on me.

"Are you ok? Ever since you came back, Lester and Tank noticed you looked a little tense. What's up?"

"I went to Pino's for lunch. I sat down and was happily eating when I saw Robert, my ex, the one I ran away from."

"Did he see you?"

"No. I quickly wrapped up my sub and left Pino's. My hands were shaking when I got in the car. Then I drove back here. I want to know he's doing here in Trenton. He doesn't know I'm here."

"He probably asked around and tracked you here. I'm not going to let him near you. You're safe here."

"I know, but I'm not going to stay cooped up in the building. I know how to defend myself if I ever came face to face with him."

Later that afternoon, Ranger got on the computer to catch up on paperwork. Then a thought came to mind. Stephanie has learned so much in the past six months. Six more months and she would be free of this. That is if she wants to stay and work permantly. He would be lost if she left and she made him feel good inside. He knew he hadn't known her all that long, but he was thinking of asking her to marry him. He got the rest of the work done. Two hours later, he turned off the laptop and left his office. He walked to Stephanie's cubicle. She turned off her laptop, shut off the lights and turned around.

"Make some noise when you're approaching someone. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just want to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on." he said taking her hand and walking to the elevator. When they entered the apartment, Carlos pinned her to the door and kissed her madly. He carried her to the bedroom and they made love. Two hours later, Carlos woke up and sat against the headboard. He looked at Stephanie's sleeping form. He smiled and got up. He went to the safe on the wall. He pulled out a black velvet pouch. He pulled out a blue velvet box and opened it. Nestled in the box was an oval 2 karat cut white Sapphire Prong Ring with round diamonds. It would look perfect on her. His cell phone chirp and he quickly answered it.

"Yo."

"We have a situation at your beach house in Point Pleasant." said Tank.

"I will be down in ten minutes."

Ranger put the ring back in the safe and got dressed. He left a note for Stephanie and then left.

_**Chapter 9**_

I woke up half an hour later. The bed was empty and I noticed a piece of paper on the pillow.

_Babe,_

_Have to fix a situation in Point Pleasant. Be back later._

_Love Carlos_

It was after seven and I was hungry. I didn't know when Carlos would be back so I grabbed the rest of the sub in the fridge. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I settled on the movie _Miss Congeniality. _I feel asleep when the movie ended. An hour later, the ringing of the phone woke me up.

"Hello."

"Hello Stephanie, how are you?"

"Who is this?"

"Are you telling me you've forgotten me already? I am heartbroken. It's Robert, your boyfriend."

I was shocked.

"How did you get this number?"

"I have someone here that claims to be your boyfriend. He wants to talk to you."

"Carlos are you alright?"

"Yes Babe."

"That's enough. I want you to come here to Point Pleasant and I want you to do something for me."

"What is that?"

"I want you to go to Clifton Savings Bank and get me a one million dollars."

"One millions dollars! What for?"

"We'll discuss that when you get here."

"The bank is closed. Can it wait till morning?"

"No it can't. You know how to break into a house, I'm sure would know how to break into a bank. You have two hours. If you're not here by the two hours are up, your boyfriend dies."

The line went dead. I sat down on the couch and put my hands on my head. What am I going to do? I'm surely not going to rob a bank. My criminals are over. I called Lester and one minute later he arrived at the door.

"What's up Beautiful?"

"Carlos was called because there was a situation in Point Pleasant. I got a call from my ex boyfriend. He is holding Carlos captive. How Robert knows that I am here I really don't know."

"We need to get a team together."

"Wait. Roberts wants me to break into a bank and get a million dollars. For what I don't know and I'm not going to break the law. I don't want to get into trouble again. I only have an hour and fifty minutes left."

"Come with me."

I followed Lester downstairs to five. He stopped in front of Carlos' office door.

"Ranger has a vault with money it, but it's only for emergencies."

Lester unlocked the door, turned on the lights and walked to the corner of the room. He punched in the code and opened the safe. He grabbed the duffle bag under Carlos' desk and put the money in it. Ten minutes later, we headed to the garage in Lester's SUV. I only had an hour left. Lester did about a hundred a miles an on the highway. We made it Point Pleasant in forty five minutes. Lester parked around the corner where he couldn't be seen. I grabbed my gun and picked up the bag from the backseat.

"Be careful."

I found the house and walked up to the door. I knocked then I opened the door.

"Hello."

"In the patio."

I slowly walked to the back where the patio was. I found Carlos tied to a chair. I ran over to him. I noticed blood on his left shoulder.

"What happened?"

"He must've shot me from behind, then he hit in the head. When I came to, I found myself tied to this chair. Tell me you didn't rob a bank."

"No, Lester showed me where you keep the money for emergencies. Let's get you untied."

I untied Ranger and we were almost walked out the back door when we saw Robert. His gun aimed at us. Carlos' gun.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I quickly brought out my gun

"Since when do you use a gun?"

"That's not important right now. How did you find me here?"

"I asked around and showed your picture. I got the information I needed and headed here. I looked you up online in the criminal records section. How you ended up working with this guy I don't know."

"He got me out of staying in prison for thirty years. Where you will go."

"They will never catch me. I'm headed to Mexico where they will never find me. They will be after you. You're the one that stole the money."

"No one will be after me and I didn't steal any money. Your the one that broke into this house, had Ranger come over here and check the place out. You injure him. You call me up an ask for money and threaten to kill him if I don't show up in two hours. The police will really believe that."

"No they won't. There is no proof. No one knows your here."

"Yes, someone does. They heard everything. I've been wearing a wire."

"You bitch!"

Robert pulled out his gun. Just as he was about to shoot, I grabbed the bag of money and Carlos and I moved quickly and the bullet hit the gas grill and exploded. The force of the blow made us fly through the air and into the water. I noticed Carlos floating. I swam over to him and helped him to the other side of the beach. I dragged him up the hill.

"Carlos." I said shaking him.

He started coming to.

"Babe. What happened?"

"Robert shot the gas grill and the house exploded."

Carlos sat and we looked at the house burning up. An ambulance, police, fire trucks were all at the scene.

"We need to take care of your arm." I said getting up.

"Wait. I need to ask you something first."

"What is it?" I said sitting in front of him.

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you serious? We've only known each other for six months."

"Yes I am serious."

"Then yes I will marry you."

We kissed deeply. A year later we got married. My probation was up and I stayed with Rangeman and did searches full time. I did some bounty hunting on the side. Robert died when the grill exploded. I looked at the scar on Carlos' shoulder when Robert shot him. Nothing vital was hit.

"Why aren't you asleep Babe?"

"I was admiring the view."

"You can view all you want." Carlos said moving the sheet.

I smiled a little.

"What's the matter? he asked gathering me in his arms.

"I've just thinking about everything thats happened in the past year.

"Babe, what's in the past stays in the past. You have a better life now. No more abuse and breaking the law. The abuse from your father and boyfriend is what drove you to that. I'm not going to abuse you in any way. I'm not like that. I am going to treat you with the utmost respect. Remember that. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed deeply. I ended the kiss.

"I'm pregnant."

Carlos smiled his 200 watt and we made love till the sun came up. I'm very much happy with my life now and how this man changed it.


End file.
